W potrzasku
by nieznana
Summary: Gdy miałam 13 lat zginęłam w pożarze, gdy miałam 16 lat zginęłam w wypadku samochodowym - oczywiście nic o tym nie wiedziałam, aż nie trafiłam do Forks i nie zginęłam po raz trzeci... Bella


**W potrzasku**

**Rozdział 1**

Stojąc na balkonie w dość pochmurny wieczór jak na Phoenix kobieta przeczesała swoje brązowe loki w geście zniecierpliwienia. Patrząc na budzące się do nocnego życia miasto poniżej, nie mogła zrozumieć jak tu się znalazła. Jak znalazła się w pokoju hotelowym ubrana jedynie w aksamitny szlafrok i oczekującą na swojego gościa. Leniwym gestem chwyciła za butelkę znalezionego wina i nie przejmując się czymś tak oczywistym jak czysty kieliszek i kultura brunetka napiła się alkoholu prosto z butelki. Odstawiając butelkę skrzywiła się na uczucie palenia w gardle, które zawdzięczała alkoholowi i przypomniała sobie dlaczego nigdy po niego nie sięga. Kobieta nie była osoba pijącą, wręcz stroniła od wszelakiego rodzaju używek, już wystarczyły jej nerwowe tiki, które posiadała od najmłodszych lat, nie chciała jeszcze sięgać po alkohol czy papierosy, gdy się zdenerwuje.

Niemiły dreszcz wywołany podmuchem silnego wiatru przeleciał jej podlecach, wypędzając kobietę z balkonu do ciepłego pokoju. Unikając rozbitego szkła i porcelany na podłodze, brunetka skierowała swoje kroki do łazienki, gdzie napuściła do wanny gorącej wody i dolała jakiegoś olejku do kąpieli. Nie było to nic wykwintnego, standardowy zapach róży hotelowych szamponów, który imitować miał luksus w podrzędnym motelu. Nie patrząc na obskurne czerwone wnętrze pokoju, kobieta postanowiła zrelaksować się w kąpieli do czasu, aż jej gość przyjedzie. Zrzucając z siebie szlafrok weszła do wanny, starając się przyzwyczaić do gorącej i parującej wody. Rozkładając się wygodnie przymknęła oczy by ponownie wrócić myślami do wydarzeń sprzed paru godzin. Niechciane myśli zalały jej umysł dosłownie jak fala gorąca po wypiciu wina. Kobieta wręcz zerwała się w momencie, gdy przed jej oczami ponownie zabłysły światła przednich reflektorów nadjeżdżającego auta z naprzeciwka, rozlewając część wody po całej łazience. Zdenerwowana ponownie przeczesała swoje włosy palcami i zabrała się za zmywanie zaschniętej krwi i brudu z twarzy, głowy i całego ciała. Tam, gdzie resztki potarganych ubrań się zachowały, nie była aż tak brudna, jednak jej twarz ręce i stopy wyglądały najgorzej. Gdzieś między samochodem a motelem zgubiła buty, teraz nie była już nawet pewna, czy wychodząc z wraku auta w ogóle je miała. Coś było w tym powiedzeniu, że jedyne co zostanie po nas to buty i telefon głuchy.

Kobieta wyszła czysta z wanny i owinęła się szczelnie ręcznikiem starając się rozczesać swoje włosy palcami, nie posiadała przy sobie praktycznie nic. Po drodze udało się jej znaleźć jakieś ubranie, które bezczelnie zwinęła ze sznurka przy jakimś domu. Wynajęła pokój na dwie godziny, bo tylko na tyle było ją stać, co tłumaczyło obskurny wygląd jak i nieustające krzyki zza ściany. Recepcjonista nawet nie spojrzał na nią, gdy odbierała swój kluczyk. Był zajęty meczem w telewizorze, za co była po cichu wdzięczna. Pokryta cała krwią i niepełnoletnia z poszarpanymi ubraniami nie wyglądała najlepiej, a nie chciała ściągać na siebie jeszcze policji. Chciała się oporządzić i wrócić do domu. W tym celu zadzwoniła do Nate'a, który odebrał telefon dopiero za trzecim razem. Hałas po drugiej stronie podpowiedział jej, że chłopak musiał być na jakiejś imprezie i dopiero gdy udało mu się znaleźć jakieś cichsze miejsce dziewczyna była w stanie powiedzieć mu co się stało. Właściwie to opuściła kilka szczegółów, mówiąc jedynie że potrzebuje podwózki, bo jej auto się rozbiło i podała mu namiary na motel, w którym się zatrzymała. Tylko na tyle jej starczyło drobnych. Teraz mogła się jedynie modlić o to, że chłopak po nią przyjedzie. O ile nie był już pijany, to podrzuci ją swoim samochodem do domu i jeśli jej szczęście dopisze, to nie będzie zadawał niewygodnych pytań. Jednak z tym szczęściem to różnie u niej bywało.

Brunetka czekała na gościa z niemałym zniecierpliwieniem, gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi podeszła do nich niepewnie, nie otwierając jeszcze zamków dla bezpieczeństwa. Znajdowała się aktualnie w bardzo nieatrakcyjnej części miasta i nie chciała kusić swojego losu jeszcze bardziej niż było to potrzebne.

- Kto tam? – spytała pewnym głosem zza drzwi, klnąc na to, że nie posiadały wizjera.

- To ja Bells. – Usłyszała odpowiedź i od razu jej ulżyło. Nate przyjechał po nią do motelu i była już bezpieczna. Szybko odblokowała drzwi i otworzyła je szeroko wpuszczając chłopaka do pokoju i ściskając go mocno na przywitanie. Szybko pozbierała swoje rzeczy do worka na śmieci, jej ubrania nie nadawały się już do niczego, a kluczyki i telefon miała schowane w kieszeniach. Jedyne czego było jej żal to aksamitnego szlafroka, był naprawdę dobrej jakości – prawdopodobnie drogi prezent. Jednak brunetka nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek ślady zbrodni, dlatego niemal natychmiast wrzuciła go do worka wraz z reszta rzeczy i wychodząc z pokoju, nawet nie trudząc się zamknięciem drzwi ruszyła schodami na dół. Gdzieś między pierwszym a drugim piętrem potknęła się o swoje nogi, co zdarzało się jej zbyt często niż była skłonna przyznać, dogonił ją Nate. Bez słowa zaprowadził ją do auta, gdzie Bella siadła, uprzednio pozbywając się śmieci i zapięła pasy. Ostatnie doświadczenia z samochodami nie dawały jej wciąż spokoju i choć nie wiedziała jakim cudem udało się jej wygrzebać z wraku auta bez najmniejszego zadrapania, to wiedziała, że drugi kierowca uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia nawet nie wzywając pogotowia.

- Co się stało, Bells? – Nate odezwał się dopiero po piętnasty minutach jazdy jak już zdążyliśmy dawno zostawić za sobą slumsy Phoenix. Spojrzała w boczne lusterko, by uniknąć jego zaniepokojonego spojrzenia i rzuciła tylko trzy słowa.

- Patrz na drogę. – Chłopak jedynie pokręcił niezadowolony głową i wrócił spojrzeniem na jezdnię. Dopiero wtedy dziewczyna była wstanie skupić się na tym co się stało i wymyślić jakąś historię, która byłaby na tyle wiarygodna i zbliżona do prawdy na ile się dało. Bella wiedziała, że jeśli powie prawdę to prawdopodobnie nie uniknie szpitala, który był dla niej drugim najbardziej uczęszczanym miejscem na ziemi i choć tak często tam bywała, za grosz nie polubiła tego faktu. Z drugiej strony wątpiła, że brak samochodu, który wciąż prawdopodobnie leżał na drodze dojazdowej do Phoenix z północnej strony i jej nieobecność przez kilka godzin nie zostanie niezauważona. I choć późnie powroty do domu nie były czymś co mogłoby zmartwić jej matkę Renee, to brak auta już tak.

- Ktoś mi ukradł auto, jak byłam w bibliotece ze wszystkimi moimi rzeczami – dziewczyna skłamała najlepiej jak mogła. Nigdy nie była dobrą aktorką, a jej matka potrafiła czytać z niej jak z otwartej książki. Miała jednak nadzieję, że jeśli uda się jej przekonać Nate'a do jej historyjki, to z mamą pójdzie jej podobnie. Postanowiła potrenować na przyjacielu.

- Akurat jak wychodziła z budynku zobaczyłam jak facet odpala moje auto i ruszyłam za nim, złapałam taksówkę, ale zorientowałam się, że nie mam pieniędzy by za nią zapłacić. Znaczy się miałam trochę kasy, ale cała moja torebka wraz z telefonem zostały w samochodzie, więc odpuściłam sobie pościg i stwierdziłam, że lepiej będzie zgłosić to na policję – zakończyła historię w tym momencie, mając nadzieję, że chłopak nie zapyta o obskurny motel z którego ją odebrał. Jednak szczęście jej nie dopisało.

- To o co chodziło z tym motelem? – po chwili usłyszała pytanie, na które nie miała dobrej odpowiedzi. Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Gdy wracałam do domu po prostu wstąpiłam do hotelu by poprosić o telefon. Chciałam zadzwonić po kogoś by mnie odebrał. Kolejny autobus z tego zadupia był dopiero za pół godziny, a i tak jechał jedynie do centrum, stamtąd musiałabym łapać następny. Prościej był zadzwonić do ciebie, ale facet powiedział, że telefon jest tylko dla gości motelu, więc zapłaciłam za ten obskurny pokój wynajmując go na godzinę i przesiedziałam w nim, czekając aż przyjedziesz. – Kobieta czuła, że cała ta historia nie trzyma się kupy, jednak odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy Nate przyjął ją do wiadomości i odpuścił. Przez następne dziesięć minut siedzieli w ciszy, później chłopak włączył radio i tak zajechali pod jej dom. Brunetka wyskoczyła z auta i podziękowała przyjacielowi, żegnając się i ruszyła do domu. Wchodząc do przedpokoju widziała, że w salonie świeci się światło, a Renee i Phil – nowy chłopak jej matki – siedzieli przed telewizorem przytuleni i oglądali jakąś komedię z popcornem na kolanach. Dopiero gdy Bella zjawiła się w zasięgu ich wzroku jej matka wstała z sofy i wyłączyła telewizor.

- Co się stało? – spytała od razu rozpoznając skrzywioną minę na twarzy swojej córki. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową rozrzucając mokre włosy na boki. I choć jazda do domu trwała niepełną godzinę, jej gęste i długie włosy nie zdążyły jeszcze wyschnąć. Na szczęście nie było to już tak oczywiste i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała normalnie.

- Ktoś ukradł mi auto i zostawił na drugim końcu miasta bez telefonu i dokumentów. Udało mi się dodzwonić do Nate z budki telefonicznej – odpowiedziała szybko na zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy kobiety i przytuliła ją szybko dla pocieszenia.

- Nic mi nie jest, po prostu trzeba zgłosić kradzież jutro z rana – dodała szybko, gdy Phil podszedł do nich zmartwiony. Mężczyzna od razu zaproponował, że się tym zajmie, zadając jeszcze kilka pytań i dopiero po godzinie Bella była wolna by pójść na górę i spokojnie zasnąć.

Na następny dzień dziewczyna już odłożyła na drugi plan wypadek, gdyż kłamstwo z kradzieżą auta przeszło gładko, nawet fakt zaangażowania w tą sprawę policji jej nie przerażał. Auto zostało odnalezione na drodze i przewiezione ja parking policyjny. Z pierwszy oględzin auta Phil dowiedział się, że kierowca musiał zniknąć z miejsca wypadku a wszystkie dowody zostały zniszczone przez pożar, który musiał wybuchnąć zaraz po zderzeniu. I choć pożaru Bella nie pamięta postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. Najwidoczniej musiało się jej udać wyjść wcześniej przed wybuchem i udać do motelu.

Dziewczyna stojąc przed lustrem przyglądała się sobie uważnie starając się odnaleźć jakiekolwiek oznaki po ranach, które jeszcze wczoraj widziała przy kąpieli, lecz jej się nie udało. Wszystkie zadrapania zagoiły się w ciągu jednej nocy, co było nietypowe. Bella cierpiała zawsze na liczne zadrapania, siniaki czy nawet złamania, wiedziała doskonale co ile na jej ciele się goi i te zadrapania, które miała zaraz po wypadku musiały widnieć przynajmniej tydzień na jej ciele, a tym razem już na drugi dzień zniknęły. Wciąż nie mogąc w to uwierzyć brunetka ubrała się i zeszła na dół po śniadanie. Renee i Phila już nie było, co dało jej trochę luzu. Dziewczyna zebrała się na autobus, skoro jej auto zostało skasowane i ruszyła na zajęcia.

Pierwsze lekcje minęły jej bez większego zainteresowania, dopiero na lunchu dziewczyna poczuła, że jest w szkole, gdy to stała w kolejce i ktoś omawiał sprawdzian z historii. Z cichym westchnieniem wzięła jedynie butelkę wody i odszukała swoje standardowe miejsce na uboczu, gdzie zazwyczaj siedziała sama bądź z Nate'm o ile ten pojawił się w szkole. Dzisiaj blondyn już na nią czekał rezerwując miejsce obok. Dziewczyna usiadła obok i otworzyła swoją butelkę, by upić kilka łyków.

- I jak tam? – usłyszała głos przyjaciela, który przyglądał się jej niepewnie, odwróciła się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Phil zajął się sprawą auta, okazało się, że złodziej rozbił się tuż za miastem i uciekł – wyjaśniła szybko i wróciła do swojej wody. Chłopak najwidoczniej zadowolony odpowiedzią, odwrócił się do reszty ludzi przy stoliku i zaczął o czymś żywiołowo opowiadać. Bella nie wsłuchiwała się w rozmowę jak zazwyczaj by to zrobiła tylko błądziła gdzieś myślami, zastanawiając się co tak naprawdę wczoraj się wydarzyło.

Tak minął cały tydzień, bez większego zainteresowania Bella chodziła na zajęcia i siedziała w stołówce wraz ze znajomymi. Nie była zbytnio towarzyska, ale Nate zawsze starał się ją wprowadzić w grono swych przyjaciół za co była mu niezmiernie wdzięczna. Nathaniela poznała już pierwszego dnia w Phoenix jak to się przeprowadziła tu z Renee w wieku prawie siedmiu lat. Jej mam postanowiła, że jak Bella pójdzie do szkoły, to zrobi to w jednym mieście, w którym osiedlą się na stałe. Całe jej wcześniejsze dzieciństwo wyglądało tak, że przenosiły się z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Zdarzyło się nawet, że przez dwa miesiące żyły w Rzymie, ale Renee szybko zatęskniła za domem, który w jej oczach oznaczał Amerykę i szybko wróciły do Stanów. Jednak na tuż przed jej siódmymi urodzinami, bo zaledwie na dwa tygodnie przed przeprowadziły się do Phoenix i już od tamtej pory tu mieszkały.

Oczywiście przez swoją niezdarność musiała się potknąć wpaść na chłopaka stojącego tuż obok i ściągnąć go na ziemię wraz ze sobą. Od razu cała czerwona na twarzy chciała pomóc nieznajomemu, co spowodowało tylko kolejny ich upadek. I choć za pierwszym razem chłopak wyglądał na poirytowanego, to za drugim razem wybuchnął śmiechem i się przedstawił. Od tej pory starał się prowadzić przez życie na ile tylko mógł. Nate był starszy od Belli o rok, więc nie mieli ze sobą żądnych zajęć, jedynym momentem, gdy się widywali w szkole były przerwy i to też nie zawsze udało się im zamienić ze sobą kilka zdań. Oboje często widywali się jednak po szkole, robili różne szalone rzeczy, które często powodowały wizyty w szpitalu ze strony Belli zaś wielkie przeprosiny i niezręczność ze strony Nate'a.

* * *

- Co ty robisz? – wrogi głos przerwał ciszę w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Wszystkie świeczki, które jeszcze przed chwilą się paliły zgasły z lekkim jęknięciem, jedynie dym unoszący się po płomieniach otulił cały pokój. Pomimo płomieni w kominku i wypalonych świeczkach pomieszczenie było lodowate. A po wypowiedzianych słowach powinna umieść się para z ust czarnowłosej kobiety. Pomieszczenie było nieogrzewana i znajdowało się kilometry od najbliższego miasteczka na Alasce. A dwójka stojąca teraz ramię w ramię przy ognisku mierzyła się lodowatym spojrzeniem, stojąc niczym posągi na wprost siebie. Bitwę bez słów i jednoznacznie wygrał mężczyzna, gdy to uśmiechnął się złośliwie doprowadzając tym samym kobietę do obłędu. Wściekła wyrzuciła jedynie ręce w górę i zniknęła z pokoju tak samo szybko jak się w nim zjawiła. Mężczyzna zwrócił swoją uwagę na płomienie i wsadził do nich dłoń, bawiąc się w popiele i szukając tam odpowiedzi na swe pytania.

- Już niedługo wszystko nabierze sensu – rzucił odpowiadając na pytanie kobiety, której już dawno nie było w zasięgu słuchu. Nawet tak dobrego jakim dysponował brunet. Jego lodowate spojrzenie przyglądało się, jak jego dłoń zaczyna lekko zajmować się ogniem i gdy już wiedział, że powinien przestać się bawić wyciągnął dłoń i zanurzył ją w fontannie obok. Woda na szczęście jeszcze nie zamarzła, a ogień z jego dłoni i rękawa zgasł z sykiem w kontakcie z lodowatą wodą. Mętniąc ją ruchem ręki zaczął przyglądać się uważnie temu, co na pierwszy rzut oka było dnem fontanny. Mimo że mężczyzna nie poruszył się przez następne kilka godzin to nie było go w pomieszczeniu długi czas. Podróżował po świecie w poszukiwaniu ciekawych istot tak samo obdarzonych darem jak on. Od kilku tygodni planował bawił się we władcę świata i nie zamierzał z tego rezygnować, nawet jeśli doprowadzało to kobietę do wariacji – nie zwracał na to uwagi.

* * *

**Od Autora: Dawno nie pisałam nic od siebie i nie upubliczniałam, mam nadzieję, że znajdą się osoby, którym się to spodoba, planuję na chwilę obecną kilka rozdziałów, myślę, ze tak z 5-10 o ile będzie zainteresowanie, choć znając mnie to jeśli będzie to napiszę i więcej ;) Co do opowieści samej, to Cullenownie również się znajdą w opowieści, na początku przedstawię trochę życia Belli w Phoenix, dopiero później zamierzam ją przedstawić całej rodzince wampirów ;) Nie trzymam się ściśle kanonu, dodaję od siebie dużo rzeczy, w pierwszym rozdziale wprowadziłam już trzy nowe postacie, które będą z czasem bardziej rozwijane ;) Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba i że otrzymam pozytywną reakcję. Wersja niebetowana, choć mam nadzieję, że ilość błędów nie będzie rażąca.**


End file.
